Wasting My Emotion
by The Unsolvable Riddle
Summary: Don't worry, I'll wait for you... (Nameless [onesided?] pairing.)


AN/Warnings: Technically, could be [one-sided?] het, shounen-ai or shoujo-ai. Because I love everyone! Yay. I wanted it to be that if you came with a pairing in mind, you'd see it, but if not, you'd try to figure it out when you finished. It's so **ambiguous**. I love that word. 

Someone muses over another, hoping that it's not all for nothing. BUT WHO? *dramatic gasp*

Fluff/mushy rant overload, this'll probably work for most couples as long as they're not that outrageous and/or a bit too improbable (Mokuba/Bandit Keith, anyone? Heheh). That, and "Can't you see I'm falling in love with you?!" From the first Fushigi Yuugi manga kept reciting itself in my head. The only way to get rid of quotes like that is to write something.

I'm not sure what pairing I'm actually writing about, so it's kind of hard for me to write. I've tried not to make it sound like I was leaning towards a certain couple. It's hard to make it sound like it could be anybody (because Yuugiou has so many psychopathic characters), so bear with me. 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, let's say viewer discretion would be advised.

Enjoy. Sort of an early Christmas present for all of you Yuugiou fans. *wraps fic up in chibi YGO character wrapping paper*

Wasting My Emotion

I suppose I'm being foolish. No one really likes me. Not in that way. Not even you.

I laugh, and run a hand through my hair.

I can't believe I fell so hard for you. It's so absurd. It's insane, even. 

Only because I know you'll never return it, this feeling that leaves me hopeless whenever I see you. 

I love that feeling, but I hate it all the same. I hate it because it's not fair. How come I get stuck with these overwhelming feelings, while they just stand there and act like I mean next to nothing?

I'm probably over-reacting. I even notice the small things, that sometimes send me off into my own little world. A smile in my direction, or a stolen glance. Or maybe I'm just seeing things, making them up, so I can try to be happy. 

So I can be selfish, and keep you all to myself. Yes, I suppose that's what I want.

I smile to myself, and watch as my breath spirals up as steam. 

Unsung love is such a hurtful thing. It lifts you with hope, only to smash you down and shatter you, and scream that they'll never feel that way. 

I know this feeling all too well. 

It's almost Christmas, and all I want is you. 

Hah, that's so sad. I'm turning into some kind of lovesick schoolgirl. Or a hopeless romantic. All over you.

I wrap my scarf tighter around my neck, and pull my gloves on tighter, so the tips of my fingers are right against the material. The material is the same color as your eyes. 

It's my favorite color. 

There I go again. 

It's not that I'm afraid of giving you my love. I'm just afraid of what you'll do with it. 

I've been trying to give you the most obvious hints, but they just sail over your head. I've heard and seen everyone else laughing at me, at you. They laugh because I'm head-over-heels, smitten, you've become my world. They laugh at how I blush bright pink when you're near me. They laugh at you because you're so oblivious. Can't you just pay attention to me (more than you usually do, anyway), for once? Then you might see me, and how I fall for you all over again when I see you. Which has been so many times, I've lost count myself. 

Am I wasting all of my emotions? Should I just go and find someone else?

No. Because the feelings I have for you, and the potential feelings you have for me shoot me straight to the stars. So I'll have to keep dreaming of you. 

Don't worry. I'll wait. And if one day, you finally look at me and see the same person, but still, someone different, I'll still be more than ready to accept you, and thank God it's all over, because then I'll know my love for you hasn't gone to waste. 

But if that never happens, maybe I'll have to tell you myself. Just scream it out one day, or wait until it becomes **so** obvious that even you can't miss it. 

I have much more patience than anyone gives me credit for, so it would have to be a very long time from now when I finally snap. If I ever do. 

I wonder what will happen when I tell you that I have feelings that I can't rightly explain. 

Will you just stare at me, mutter something, and walk away? Then it'll be awkward every time we meet, because we'll both hold my secret now.

Or maybe you'll blush as well, look to the side, and try to speak. I'll just stare back, hoping that you won't spill the feelings I've poured out for you. 

__

Oh dear God.

You walk by, and I shrink down into the bench, hoping you won't see me. I want to melt into the ground, slide away and reappear somewhere much safer. 

You notice me, though, and raise an eyebrow. I must blush five different colors, but you don't seem to realize that you're causing all of this turmoil. 

"Hey." You take a seat on the opposite side of the bench, rubbing your hands together. 

"Hi." I sound amazingly confident, while the entire time I'm wondering if I sound like a complete idiot. Which I probably do. 

You look the other way, and I stare at the pavement, my hands are freezing but my face is hot. 

I can't take this any longer.

"I-I've got to go." I almost shout, and stand up. I'm about to walk off, but I sense you right behind me. I've got to keep walking. 

I stop short when you grab my arm, and give me a weak smile. I blink, and when I notice you're holding my wrist, I blush.

"Come on, let me take you to the Café instead. You must be freezing." In response, my teeth chatter. I nod, and you let go of my arm. We both start walking the direction of the main road, and both of us are silent. 

It's weird, you've never paid **this** much attention to me before. Not that I mind, rather, I love it. 

As we're walking, it starts to snow. The snowflakes make you hair look even more soft, and when you look up, and one lands on your nose. Some land on your eyelashes, and you seem to pale in to match the snow.

When you turn back to me, you look like a snow spirit, and by the look on your face, I must too.

I smile uneasily, and you shrug.

What's that supposed to mean?

When we reach the Café, you hold the door open for me. We get a booth for two, right next to the front window. You rest your head in one hand, and look out the window.

I take this opportunity to stare at you. 

You're so **perfect**, it's not fair. I wish it was the other way around, so you would look at me. Look at me!

Not right now! Not when I'm practically drooling over you!

You catch me looking at you, and I blink, before blushing all over again. 

It's my turn to look at the window, but I'm trying to laser down the tree across the street, so you won't stare at me like I'm crazy. 

You start talking about Duel Monsters, but I'm not that interested in that right now.

You're fascinating enough all by yourself. 

You continue to talk, and don't seem to notice that I'm not paying attention. 

I hope this isn't all for nothing. I don't know what I'd do if it was.

****

{ F I N }


End file.
